Orange Blaze
by Isolated1
Summary: When the evidence from a string of arson fires point to a specific department, Arson Investigator Edward Cullen goes undercover to find out the truth. He never expected to be sidetracked by one particular fireman though… Two-Shot SLASH Male/Male, AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fun two-shot that I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy it. This is my first lemon on fanfic...I'm kinda nervous about it.**

**T****hi****s is Slash (male/male) Don't like it, then I suggest you don't read this story. Please read and review...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related. I do have my own hot firefighter though....**

********

Oh God, there he is. Walking in the station like fuckin' sex personified. His blond curly hair was hanging just low enough into his gorgeous blue eyes that I wanted to gently push it out of the way so I could admire him without interference. His teeth were pulling his bottom lip in his mouth, biting it gently. I almost lost it. I wanted to taste that lip. I bet he tasted like heaven. His lean muscled body was covered by a fire department T-shirt and baggy jeans that almost hid one of his best assets in my opinion. His left arm sported a few tattoos and even more scars. Badges of the job, he calls them. On his left wrist he wore a single silver band. The name of his sister and the date she was killed engraved in it. She was the reason he became a firefighter, he said, to honor her memory. She was one of twelve people that died that night twelve years ago. I remember hearing about the fire on the news. He was my obsession, to put it strongly.

I had started coming here, to Station 301 of the Seattle Fire Department, just over three weeks ago, and what an amazing three weeks they have been. The first time I met him I knew I was in trouble. Jasper. Just thinking his name is enough to give me a hard on.

It doesn't seem possible to have developed such strong feelings for someone in such a short amount of time, but I stopped questioning it days ago. The fact of the matter was, that I did. I had a huge thing for fuckhot firefighter Whitlock. I knew Jasper was gay which should've improved my chances, but that's all I had going for me. I wasn't bad looking, and I had to keep in shape for work, but I wasn't even in the same league as Jasper. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. He was a few inches taller than me, making him the perfect size for, well...everything I had in mind.

It wasn't just about his looks though, or his deep southern drawl that had lived in my fantasies for awhile now, he was just a genuinely nice person. He went out of his way to show the new probationary firemen how to do things. Patiently talking them through a scenario and answering their questions, never losing his temper with them. He showed honest respect to his superiors, none of that fake ass kissing crap, and he cares an protects for all of the people under him. No pun intended. In fact the only time I've really seen him lose his cool was on a call they had last week. One of his men went in alone and barely made it back out. I watched Jasper chew his ass up one side and down the other for being so reckless and disobeying orders. I had never been so turned on in my life. When Jasper was angry his eyes lit up with a fire that left me breathless.

The weirdest thing about this situation was that I generally don't fall prey to my emotions, ever. It's what makes me so good at my job. The guys around the office usually told the new people to stay away from me because I was one cold son of a bitch. I did my job, kept to myself, and when I did want some company I went to the clubs in Seattle to pick up a guy I could fuck an leave without a second thought. I've never been tempted to find more, at least until now. Over the last few weeks Jasper has completely changed what I thought I wanted.

However; the biggest hurdle, the absolute deal breaker on whether or not we could have an actual relationship, was that fact that I'd been lying to him since the first day I met him.

I'm here as a journalist doing a piece on Seattle fire departments. Sort of a human interest story on the everyday lives of the city's heroes. At least, that's what everyone thinks. However, that's not really me. I'm a cop. After several arsons in this area, evidence led us to believe that these fires were started by someone who knew the in's and out's of the system. They knew exactly where to start them so that they would spread the fastest, knew how long it would take the fire department to react, everything. The chief didn't want to believe it, but all evidence points to someone working inside this department. So I was sent in undercover. The journalist cover gave me the perfect way to question all of the employees without raising suspicion.

The first time I interviewed Jasper I couldn't stop looking at his mouth. The way it moved when it formed words shot dirty thoughts through me and straight to my arousal. I couldn't stop wanting to kiss him, to taste him. Would he taste like the coffee he's always drinking? Or maybe like the mints he seems to have an addiction to. I knew I'd never get the chance to find out. Even if he does somehow think of me the same way, the gap of my lies would keep us apart. If it turned out to be someone from this station that was committing the arsons, I had to find out and bring them in, I didn't have a choice. Already two people had been killed, and the fires were starting to happen more often.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" His husky voice startled me out of my thoughts. I was lounging in the big chair they had set out in a room that had a pool table and a big screen T.V. they used for down time.

"Hey Jasper, I'm good. Hey I was wondering if you had a little extra time tonight after you shift? I need just one more interview with you, but I figure I've taken up enough of your time at work."

What the hell was I doing? I had already ruled Jasper out as a suspect. He was always on shift when the fires were started. I guess I just wanted one more time to talk with him. My boss would be pulling me out of here tomorrow. We would go over the tapes I had made of my interviews and go from there. The next time I saw Jasper, it would be when I am arresting one of his coworkers.

He looked at me for a second with a strange expression on his face. His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't distinguish, and I felt a wave of panic that he could see right through me. Before I could do something detrimental, like confess all, including my feelings for him, he seemed to shake it off.

"Ya sure. I get done just after 6. Want to meet at the diner on 42nd and Grand?" When he finished, his lips formed a sexy lopsided smirk that was definitely going in my spank bank.

I have to admit, his choice surprised me. Why would he ask me to meet him there? I thought he would just want to talk here, in the lounge. I sure as hell wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though, so I quickly agreed.

Just then the other guys from the department started to fill in, and they called Jasper over for a game of pool. Normally they wouldn't all be here at once, but there had been a mandatory staff meeting this morning. I watched them, trying to be casual while taking notes an observations. Emmett was the biggest guy on the department. Full of muscles, but also pretty damn wise when you got him talking, had also been ruled out. He worked the same shift as Jasper and wouldn't have had the time to leave and come back here to answer the call. Eric and Ben both worked the morning shift, so they had plenty of time to set the fires, but I didn't get any vibes from them. Eric was an outspoken man more interested in making a good impression on the receptionist, Sarah, then on plotting arson. Ben had a pretty wife named Angela and few kids at home. He was a mellow, fun guy that seemed to be friends with everyone. Carlisle was a kind, fatherly kind of guy that worked the same shift as Jasper and Emmett.

Bella was the only woman on the department, and she was also the chief's daughter For awhile she had also been my prime suspect. She was shy, quiet and antisocial, all traits that fit the profile. She also told me in her interview that since she was a little girl she had been obsessed with fire. She used to start them in the backyard before he dad would catch her an yell at her. She told me this with a forced laugh, and it gave me a weird suspicion. However, the last fire had been set while she was attending a benefit dinner the night before I started coming here. The usual calling card was left so it was no question that the same arsonist had done it. I didn't cross her off my list for some reason though. My gut told me to take a second look, it had kept me alive so far and I wasn't about to ignore it now.

The last guy on that shift was Mike Newton. I called him Bella's lap dog in my head because he was always trailing after her, and jumping whenever she wanted something. He seemed harmless, kind of nervous and fidgety, but not dangerous. I had heard Emmett and Jasper talking a few days ago, they were worried about Mike because he seemed more depressed. His behavior has been erratic the past few weeks, alternating between happy and jumpy. This decided for me and I put him on the list. Checkups show that he had alibis for most of the fires, but not all. More importantly, not the last one.

I had a theory that I was hesitant to share with my captain until I could get some more evidence, but I had my suspicions on who was responsible for the fires.

My job had its ups and downs. The risks were high, but I felt the rewards were equally high. I always had great control over my emotions and appearance, often able to blend into any situation. Right out of the academy the force saw my potential and immediately recruited me into vice where I worked for a few years before transferring to my current department. There was also that special thrill of catching a suspect that I lived for. I loved mind games, and this job was rampant with them. Except when it came to Jasper. Fuck, how I wish I could figure him out.

I watched the guys play pool for awhile before gathering up my stuff to go home. I wanted to check in with my precinct before my dinner with Jasper. I said a quick goodbye to the guys, shaking hands with them and thanking them for their interviews, since it was my last day. I could feel someone watching me and turned around to see Jasper's eyes snap up to mine. There was that emotion I couldn't identify again, swirling in their depths. It almost looked like...lust? Want? I don't know. I nodded to him and continued out of the lounge room and down the hall to Chief's office.

I didn't want Bella to be guilty. I sincerely admire Charlie and I know it would ruin him. He was one of those good ole boys, inclined to give you great advice whether you needed it or not.

"Hey Chief. I'm getting ready to head out and just wanted to say thanks again, for everything." I know he didn't know what I really meant, but I had to thank him anyway.

"No problem son, anytime. Today's the last day right?" at my nod he continued.

"Well, it's going to be less entertaining around here without ya." I forced a small laugh. The guilt of my lies always weighed heavy on me when I worked undercover, but this time I seemed to be drowning under them.

"Thanks sir, I'll miss everyone too. Well, I have one more interview with Jasper tonight, and then I'll let you know how the article goes."

He nodded an reached out to shake my hand, but when he didn't release it after a few seconds I looked at him questioningly.

"You know Edward, I once heard a man say that the true power of love is forgiveness. Then there's always my favorite, the truth shall set you free."

I looked at Charlie, shocked when he finally let me go. Was he just giving me random advice or did he have his own suspicions? I was saved from having to answer when Ben stuck his head in the door

"Hey Chief, I have a question about....Oh sorry Edward, am I interrupting?"

"No, It's fine Ben. I was just leaving." I said one more quick goodbye and was out the door.

An hour later found me checking in with my captain and chatting with a few of the officers on duty for a few before heading home to get ready for my dinner with Jasper. I felt like a frickin' schoolgirl with a crush as I tried on ten different outfits. I finally disgusted myself and grabbed the closest button up shirt that happened to be white and a pair of black pants. I wanted to look casual and still professional. After a quick shower and an attempt at trying to tame my hair, I was out the door by a quarter to six.

I only lived about five minutes from the diner where we were meeting so I was early. I picked a booth in the back and ordered an iced tea while I waited.

When Jasper stepped through the door it was like my world stopped spinning. I had just seen him a few hours ago, but my heart was telling me it had been too long. God, when did I become so corny? He looked around for a minute and then spotted me and smiled as he made his way over to sit down.

"Hey Edward, long time no see." I rolled my eyes at him as the waitress came over to take our orders. Watching her flirt with Jasper had me seeing red. She would casually blink her eyes at him and put the tip of her pen between her teeth, trying to draw his attention to her mouth.

When it was my turn to order, I did so rather rudely and abruptly. She scowled towards me and trotted off, but Jasper was looking at me curiously.

I just shrugged at him as I pulled out my laptop and started asking him questions. He told me about his childhood, about why he became a fireman, and about how people treat him at the station. They've never judged him or treated him any differently for being gay according to him. They tease him about it, but it's just that, teasing. It's never malicious. I listened to him intently, soaking up every word he said. When we got off topic he never questioned why I wanted to know this stuff. I did though, I wanted to know everything about him and it scared me. When the waitress came over to tell me they were closing I couldn't believe it. We had been talking for hours, and I didn't want it to end. Jasper just thanked her and handed her some bills over my protesting.

As we stood up to leave he grabbed my jacket off the bench and held it out for me. I found it hard to breathe when I felt his fingers graze my neck when I put it on, the electricity from the touch surprised me.

When I looked at Jasper he looked shocked at his own actions. He muttered a quick apology that made my heart drop a little as we walked outside. As we stood there under the streetlights I realized that I couldn't let him go, not yet. I wanted more time with him dammit, and it was quickly running out. My mouth opened and the next words seem to come out without my permission.

"I live just over on 30th, do you want to come over for a drink?"

Jasper looked at me, but it was too dark to read his expression. Finally he nodded.

"Ya Edward, that sounds great. Should I just follow you?"

I nodded in acceptance, having lost my voice to disbelief, and I watched him fold his long, lean form into his truck before getting in my own car.

The drive back to my apartment was short and yet too long at the same time. I was so nervous I was practically shaking. What the hell was I thinking inviting him here? I knew I wanted Jasper, but I also didn't know how I could ever have him. He probably just thought I was trying to be friendly. I wanted to tell him the truth, willed him to understand that I was just doing my job. I was trying to stop people from getting killed.

My frantic thoughts were starting to give me a headache as I came to a decision. I would just let tonight lead wherever it may. If nothing else, I would have this. A few more hours with Jasper before he finds out the truth and hates me forever. No regrets. I pulled into my parking garage and took a few steadying breaths before getting out and meeting Jasper at the elevator. The silence between us was awkward and left me wondering if he was second guessing his decision to accept my invitation.

The elevator dinged at my floor and he motioned for me to lead the way out. Being painfully aware of his presence behind me, I dug my keys out of my pocket when we reached my door and turned to face him.

"This is me." The look on his face stopped me. His eyes were staring straight into mine as if looking for something. The distance between us seemed charged and I couldn't find a reason. I knew what my reason was, but what was his?

The reality of the situation struck me then.

I can't believe I'm here. Standing in front of my door with the man that has been the focal point of my wanking session for weeks now. I wanted nothing more than to drag him inside and live out those fantasies. His wide, shocked look was my first clue. The realization that I had said all of that out loud almost brought me to my knees.

I couldn't believe I had just blurted it out like that. Now I stood there, staring at the floor and waiting for what I'm sure was to be rejection with a big knot in my chest. My breaths were coming in short bursts when I felt his fingers on my chin pulling my eyes up to reach his. The look in them surprised me. They light blue centers were darkened with lust and arousal. He let go of my chin and trailed his hand down my arm, taking my keys out of my hand. His eyes never left mine as he opened the lock and turned the knob, gently pushing me through my own front door.

As soon as the door closed I felt him grab me and push me up against it, his mouth attacking mine. I finally found the answer to the question that had been plaguing me. He tasted like cinnamon, and I couldn't get enough. I grabbed his head between my hands as I felt his tongue exploring, meeting mine in a dance that was soon to be matched with our bodies. His hair felt like silk between my fingers as I fisted it in a futile attempt to gain control. He broke away from my mouth to breathe but never stopped his assault. His lips trailed down my neck and shoulder, and I moaned when he bit down on an extremely sensitive spot.

"Fuck, Edward. I love that sound."

He growled at me, and the sound of his husky voice sent shivers of pleasure through me. I grabbed his T-shirt and started to tug it off, but he stepped back and pulled it off with one hand. I fumbled with the buttons on mine before he just batted my hand away and ripped. I heard the buttons go skittering across the wood floor, but the world faded away when he grabbed my belt loops and pulled me closer to him. The sensation of our bare skin touching for the first time took my breath away. It felt hot, and amazing, and just…so very right. My hands traveled down his back and I could feel the corded muscles under my hand. I was so hard it was becoming painful. I hissed when he ran a hand across my abs and started to undo my belt buckle. I felt an instant of panic, did I want this? My decision now would change me forever, I knew that. My question was answered when I saw him lick his palm, then moved his hand under my waistband and down to wrap around my cock. I whimpered at the contact and grabbed his face down to me once again in a hungry kiss. All I could do was feel, the whimpers, the groans, it all felt so unreal and unbelievably amazing. I thrust into his hand as he stroked me, and I felt a familiar tightening in my gut, but fought it off. I wanted to come with Jasper.

"Stop, wait, stop." My plea was so breathless I almost couldn't hear it, but he stopped and pulled away to look at me with questioning eyes.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." He blinked at me and I saw that slow lazy grin cross his face at my words as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bedroom.

"Your wish is my command darlin'."

I told him which room it was, and the minute we stepped in he pushed me back towards the mattress, but I decided it was my turn to play. I wanted, no needed, to touch him, so I turned him around and pushed him backwards making him fall on the bed. I finished taking off my pants, leaving me clad only in my boxers and crawled up him. I ran my tongue across his abs, relishing in his husky groan. When I took his nipple ring in my mouth and swirled it with my tongue he arched of the bed with a whispered

"Fuck!"

Note to self: he really likes that. I took my time admiring his upper body, kissing all the scattered scars and muscles, loving the sounds he made. I trailed my hand down his chest, circling his belly button before stopping at his pants. I unbuttoned them as he lifted up so that I could slide them down, he kicked them off the rest of the way and grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me to him. When our mouths met their was no hesitation, his tongue dipped in an we both groaned when our cocks met, separated only by the thin layer of our boxers.

I needed release. I could feel the pre-cum leaking out of my cock as he thrust up into me. The feel of our cocks sliding together was nearly my undoing.

I moved down to bite his nipple ring again and cursed in surprise as he grabbed me and flipped us over so that he was on top, settling himself between my legs. His mouth was everywhere as he moved down my body, and I could feel him taking off my boxers leaving me naked and waiting.

"Lube?" he asked

I gestured to my nightstand drawer and watched him reach over to grab it and a condom before retaking his position. I waited in excited anticipation as he squirted some into his hand. I was suddenly gripped with a wave of fear. I hardly ever bottom. I had a hard time handing over that sort of trust to someone, but with Jasper, I wanted to. The realization that it was Jasper, and not some nameless guy, calmed me down.

He stared down at me for a second before whispering

"Edward, do you know how beautiful you look right now, naked and spread out for me?"

My heart was in my throat as he leaned down and kissed my hipbone, my stomach and finally reaching my most sensitive part that was begging to be touched. He took the tip in and swirled his tongue around the edge just as I felt his first finger slide into me. When he began to move it in an out, quickly adding a second finger I thought I might explode from sheer pleasure. His mouth was amazing as he took me in deeper, moving up and down, creating suction as he went. I felt a slight burn when the third finger breached me but it was quickly replaced with pleasure when he found that little bundle of nerves that soon had me begging.

"Jasper, please. I'm ready. Please fuck me."

He let me go and I watched him with hungry eyes as he pulled off his boxes, and put on the condom generously slathering himself with lube before coating my own erection. He raised my legs and positioned himself as he looked up at me with such tenderness in his expression that it took my breath away. I had never felt so cherished before.

"Are you ready baby?"

I nodded and he slowly pushed forward. The burn was back with force as he pushed in all the way and stopped, waiting for me to adjust. I couldn't speak, so after I was ready I just wrapped my legs around him, pushing my heels into him and willing him to start moving.

He got the message as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Jesus, Fuck Edward, you feel so good baby." His voice was soft and loving as he peppered my face with kisses. I wanted to tell him the same thing, but I couldn't find the right words so I tried to show him by kissing him with all the love and passion I had in me. He started moving faster and harder, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jasper."

"Oh God Edward, so close. Come Edward, come with me." He said as he reached down and grabbed my cock, sending me towards the edge with strong, fast strokes. I felt the tightening in my stomach at my impending release and when he shifted my legs so that he was hitting my sweet spot inside with every thrust, I exploded. I came hard, spilling over my stomach as I saw stars. I heard Jasper gasp above me and felt him fill me with a rush of warmth seconds later. His face when he came was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He collapsed on top of me, not seeming to mind the sticky mess and kissed me slow and deep.

I was in heaven. Even if he got up and left right now, I knew I wouldn't change a thing. I promised myself no regrets. I wanted to have this forever. Wanted him to be here when I went to sleep at night, wanted his face to be the first thing I saw every morning. This lie of a life I'd been living for the past few weeks was a weight I didn't think I could bear anymore. Maybe it was selfish not to tell him first, but I had wanted this. Just one night that I could remember on the darker days of my future.

" God Edward, that was amazing, your amazing. Please tell me this wasn't a one-off, just so you could get me out of your system?"

I looked up at him and could see the fear he was trying to hide in his pale blue eyes. In that moment I knew that even though he would hate me, I would have to tell him the truth.

*******

**Hello Again, hope you enjoyed the first part. **

**I will be updating Grey Days either tomorrow or Wednesday, so look out for it.**

R**eview and let me know what you thought....**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was going to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't leave it hanging like that! So here is the end, hope it doesn't disappoint! **

**Read and Review...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related.**

*******

Lying there looking up at Jasper, I knew that I was in love him. I know it seemed too soon, I know it's crazy, but my heart was telling me that's just the way it was. I also knew that it was about to destroy me. Jasper misunderstood my silence as he sighed and pulled out of me, heading into the bathroom and bringing me out a wet washcloth to clean up with.

After I finished I sat up with my back against the headboard and looked at him. God he was glorious. His body was sharp ridges and defined muscles. Just looking at him sitting there on the edge of the bed with a guarded expression was enough to make me want round two. Part of me wanted to continue lying. I wanted to tell him it wasn't a one off and we could see each other tomorrow night, just lay there and enjoy whatever time we might've had together until the inevitable happened, but I couldn't. He deserved better. Time to just bite the bullet and worry about picking up the pieces later.

"Jasper." I said his name softly and waited until he looked at me.

"Look, I want more from you, I do, it's just…there's something I have to tell you first."

The flash of relief that came over his face made me feel even guiltier. I'm sure he wasn't expecting what I was about to say.

"I'm not who you think I am, ok. God this is hard…umm. I'm not a journalist. I'm a cop." That look of relief quickly changed back to that guarded expression. I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"I don't understand Edward. What do you mean you're a cop? What the hell have you been doing in my station?"

His words were coming out through clenched teeth and I knew then. It was over. No amount of explanation could save this, save us. I saw my dreams of the future flashing before my eyes before they disappeared, never to be realized.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Jasper. Please believe that I didn't want to. It's my fucking job o.k.? I know you've heard about those arson fires, well there have been a few key pieces of evidence that pointed towards your department. I went in undercover to question everyone. I never intended for this to happen."

Looking at his face and seeing the hurt there, I quickly corrected myself.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad it happened. I'm ecstatic that I met you. I've wanted you ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. I just didn't want to meet under these circumstances. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you the truth, but I just couldn't." I pleaded with him.

He broke our gaze and stared down at the floor. His next words were so soft I almost didn't hear them.

"What evidence?"

I shouldn't tell him. I'm not allowed to discuss case details, but I didn't care. I trusted Jasper and he deserved to know.

"Several things. Flammables that were used are the same kind ordered by your station for practice fires. The dates of the orders match up with the start date of the arsons. There's also the fact they have all been in your coverage area. The most damning piece of evidence we found was a pin. It was found in the charred ruins of the second fire. It was a pin from your station, Jasper. I don't know whose though. I managed to slip it in every interview, asking to see it, and they all had theirs..."

His face jerked back up to mine and I felt a reality wash over me when I saw the cold and distant look he was wearing. Gone was my loving and patient Jasper.

"That's it? Based on those few flimsy facts you violated my trust, the trust of everyone in that department?" He yelled.

I didn't respond. There was nothing I could say to make it better. I had hoped he would understand that it was just my job. I hadn't meant for it to go this far. As I watched him gather his clothes up and starting putting them on I felt a tickle on my face and reached up to scratch it, surprised to find my fingers wet. I never fucking cried.

He stopped at the bedroom door fully dressed and I felt a moment of hope. Maybe he was rethinking things. When he spoke however, my chest felt like it ripped in two.

"You know what Edward? If you had told me before we...I would've understood. I know you are just trying to help, trying to stop the arsonist before he kills anyone else, but you didn't. You slept with me knowing that you were deliberately deceiving me, and that's what I can't forgive. These last few weeks I thought I was seeing a man. An honest, hardworking man trying to help out our station, but that wasn't you was it? You were just there so you could arrest one of my men."

He sighed softly as though defeated, and turned towards me. His eyes were swimming with tears and hurt.

"I wanted you from the first moment I met you too Edward. You looked so adorable in your jeans and T-shirt. I would watch you type on your laptop, wearing those sexy reading glasses, and it was all I could do not to rip your clothes off and fuck you on the table. But then those feelings of want changed to something else. I fell in love with you Edward. I love you and I guess that makes me the asshole doesn't it, because your not the man I thought you were." The tears spilled out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he turned to go.

I wanted to stop him, wanted to scream at him that I was sorry and that I loved him too, but I couldn't move. His words had shocked me and I froze. When I heard the soft click of the front door, I jumped into action. Racing around the room to throw on a pair of pants and shirt before running out the door and down the hall, but I was too late. He was already gone.

I spent the rest of the night in a fog. I felt the loss of Jasper so deeply that I didn't know how I would face the next day. He had said he loved me. Didn't he realize that I was the same man he fell in love with? I still acted the same way, still had the same dreams and wishes. I just had a different job. I knew I should've told him the truth before we slept together. It's just that I got so caught up in the moment, I didn't want it to stop. It was selfish.

I woke up the next morning, my eyes were red and aching from the night before, but I got up an showered. I still had a job to do and a killer to stop. As I sat at the kitchen table drinking my coffee and thinking things over, I made a choice. I would find the killer and arrest them, but I wasn't giving up on Jasper. I couldn't let go of my chance with him. I vowed to fight for him, no matter how long it took for him to learn to trust me again.

I felt immediately better. I knew it might take time, but I was confident that I could make him understand. I loved him, and despite everything I believed he still loved me. I just had to figure out a way to prove it to him.

I gathered up all of my notes and stuck them in the back seat of my silver Volvo before getting in and heading to the precinct. The meeting with my captain took several hours as we went over all of my tapes, discussing my theory. I showed him the timelines and he agreed that we needed to bring them both in for questioning. Bella and Mike.

I just couldn't let go of my belief that Bella was guilty and I think that she had Mike helping her. Bella might have figured the police were onto her, hell she might even have figured me out, so she persuaded Mike to set the last fire. She was safe at the benefit dinner, and probably thought it would throw all suspicion off of her if she had a solid alibi. I don't believe that Mike was in on it from the beginning. He only recently started acting strangely, just since the last fire. I believe that he feels guilty and would probably crack and tell us everything after five minutes of interrogation. At least, that's what I'm banking on. The evidence we currently have is circumstantial at best, and without a confession we've got nothing.

The chief agreed with me and we decided to bring Mike in first, later that morning. I knew their schedules by now, so we timed it to where he would just be getting off work. I didn't relish the fact of seeing all of the people at the fire department's faces when we arrested one of their own, but it's the only time we could be sure he would be there.

The morning seemed to drag. My shoulders were heavy with anticipation as I filled out all the necessary paperwork, just waiting for 3 o'clock.

I would see Jasper. He would be coming on his shift just as Mike was leaving his. The cowardly part of me wanted to go to Captain Mathews and ask to stay at the station, but I couldn't do that. I wanted to be there. Despite my personal complications I had worked hard on this case and I wanted to see it through. I didn't know if I could stomach the look of betrayal on Jasper's face though.

The closer the clock got to 3 the more nervous I became. The butterflies in my stomach had become birds and I felt like hurling. Captain Mathews stepped out of his office to bark my name and tell me it was time.

Jacob, the detective that was going with me stood and turned to face me. Jacob was a good cop. He came from a small reservation down the road a few hours, and I always found him easy to get along with.

"You ready for this?" he asked

I just nodded as I stood up and followed him, afraid that if I opened my mouth I would do something embarrassing. Like scream...or throw up.

The entire drive over to the station my knee bounced in the air. I wanted to sew up this case so I could focus on Jasper. I tried to give myself a pep talk. I know that he won't be happy to see me right now, but in a few days when he's calmed down, I'll try and talk to him again.

The timing couldn't have been better. Just as we pulled up, Mike walked out of the station doors, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes were tired and sad, the black rings under them attesting to his guilt. When he saw me he looked shocked, but quickly recovered to drop his bag to the concrete and stared at us.

"I know why your here Edward. Frankly, I'm just glad it's you."

I didn't pretend to not understand.

"Where's Bella, Mike? We know she was a part of this too."

He sighed and jerked his head towards the station doors.

"She's inside. I'll tell you what you need to know. I can't take it anymore. The guilt is killing me. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted her to love me." As his shoulders slumped I watched Jacob go over and put him in handcuffs.

I know the situation is different, but his words sounded eerily like mine from last night. Jacob handed him off to me and I looked at him, curious.

"You've done enough Edward, put Mike in the car and I'll go get Bella." I nodded at him, relieved. He really was a good man.

The sound of a familiar truck tore my eyes away from Jacob's disappearing form and to the street. There he is. Jasper was getting out of his truck and looked at us. There was no emotion in his eyes, just blank nothingness. Our gaze held for several minutes until the sounds of Bella's screeching came from inside the station. I hastily put Mike in the squad car and turned to go help Jacob, but he was already coming out, and bringing a screeching Bella with him. I had never seen this side of her, she was cursing Jacob out and proclaiming her innocence loud enough to be heard for ten blocks. Charlie followed behind, but he was quiet. He looked like I had thought he would. Like a man that had just suffered an irreparable blow. He didn't seem surprised to see me, just jerked his head in greeting and walked over to Bella, trying to calm her down.

I watched Jacob put Bella in the car with Mike, the two of them screaming at each other, and slowly walked over to where Jasper stood, watching the whole scene with cold angry eyes.

"Look Jasper, I know your pissed at me, but I'm not going to let this ruin what we could have together. Please, I'm begging you. I'm sorry for lying to you and I'm sorry for hurting you, but I promise I will do everything I can to make it up to. Please just give me that chance." I pleaded.

He finally looked away from the squad car to meet my gaze.

"Just go."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. I would give him some time. Jacob finished telling Charlie what he would need to do for Bella and got in the car beside me.

"It was her grandfather's." Jacob said

"What?"

"The pin. Charlie told me it was her grandfather's. She had told him she lost it." I sighed. There was nothing I could say.

The ride back to the station was quick, and the booking of Mike and Bella went smoothly. It was almost anticlimactic. I had hoped it would go down this easy, but it hardly ever does. I left the confessions and interrogations to someone else and went home to wallow.

Several hours later, a knock at my front door stole my attention away from the book I was reading. I stood up to answer it, wondering if it would be Jacob wanting to grab a beer in celebration.

I opened my door and stood there in shock, when I saw it was him, my Jasper. My mouth opened and closed a few times, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. He looked at me and I no longer saw the coldness there, in fact he seemed...happy?

"Umm..Can I come in Edward?" He smiled a little and it snapped me out of my stupor long enough to step aside and let him come in.

"Have a seat." I gestured towards the chair in my living room as I sat down, but was surprised when he sat next to me on the couch, our knees just barely touching. I started to ask him why he was here, when I thought he hated me, but he interrupted me.

"Wait, just wait before you say anything alright? I came here to apologize. You were right, you were just doing your job. When I think of what Bella and Mike were doing it makes me sick. I'm glad they were stopped. What they did goes against everything I believe in, and if I had known and had the power to stop them I would've. That's the difference though. You did know, and you did stop them. I can't be mad at you for that."

I stared at him intently, not really sure where he was going with this.

"I was so hurt that you had lied to me, I just couldn't get past that. But then I calmed down and thought about what you said. I know you hadn't meant for last night to go so far, hell I hadn't meant for it to. Once I had a taste of you, I just needed more. I believe that you would've told me the truth if you could have."

He stopped and looked down at his hands. They were latched together, hanging down between his parted knees. Against my better judgment, I felt hope start to rise in me.

"Jasper?" I asked softly, afraid of what his next words would be. He looked back up at me, his eyes filled with love.

"I guess what I'm asking for is another chance Edward. I'm sorry I overreacted, and I want us to try. I want there to be an _us."_

Those few words had the power to take away all of the pain and guilt from the last few days. My heart felt full and happy. I smiled at him, and I'm sure it was wide enough to cover my whole face.

"I'd like that too Jasper."

"Oh thank God." he said as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him, our lips meeting in a knee buckling kiss. I felt his tongue sweep across my lips asking for entrance, which I immediately granted. Our tongues battled for dominance before I gave in and just enjoyed the sensation of kissing him. When the need for oxygen broke us apart, I stood up and held out my hand.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment before grabbing my hand and whispering "Always."

I led him through the apartment to my bedroom, determined to show him just how much I had missed him.

We parted only long enough to throw off our clothes before I pulled Jasper close to me, needing to feel him.

When our bodies met it felt like coming home. We didn't have much foreplay, both needing the reassurance of possessing each other. I grabbed the lube off the night table and prepared myself as he watched me with hungry eyes. The groan that slipped out of his mouth as I slathered his own erection was enough to have me begging for it. And when he finally pushed in past my ring of tight muscles I screamed in pleasure. The feeling of Jasper inside me was indescribable. His slow easy thrusts had me wriggling underneath him, willing him to go faster.

He grabbed my hands, linking our fingers together, and put them above my head as he stopped his movements for a moment to look deep into my eyes.

"I love you Edward."

I smiled and answered him the only way I could have.

"I love you too Jasper." His grin lit up his whole face and I vowed I would try my hardest to keep him smiling, no matter what our future held.

*******

**Hope you enjoyed my two-shot. I'm going start another one about the same length, but not sure what pair I should use. Should I stick with Jasper/Edward or try something new? **

**I will continue updating Grey Days every week though, so don't worry about that. **


End file.
